Jazz's Sister
by Autobot Guardian
Summary: This is a story about how Jazz find his sister, and they become the family that Jazz didn't know he had.
1. Chapter 1, The Discovery

A femme wakes up to a world of chaos and spilled energon. Her visor flickered on with a bright blue light. She groggily looked around, her thoughts fuzzy. She slowly put a hand to the crest in the middle of her forehead, and when her hand came away, she saw that her fingers were coated in energon. _How did I get here? Last thing I remember…I was down in the deep tunnels, and I went up to the surface to get supplies from Iacon and…_ It suddenly hit her that she had suddenly been attacked by Decepticons, and that soon some Autobots had come to help her. She looked around slowly, still trying to put her thoughts in order, and saw the Autobots were between her and the Decepticons, and a white and red mech was leaning over her.

"Thank Primus, you're alive. We were worried that we were too late when we saw you fall." The mech had a soft, gentle voice, and she noticed that he had a facemask on him, leaving little to tell his emotions with. She tried to sit up, but she trembled, and fell back down. The mech was instantly looking at the injury on her head, and she wondered briefly who he was, and then she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

When the femme came to, she found herself lying on a medical berth. _I must be in Iacon Tower._ She looked around, and saw the same medic from the battlefield standing at another medical berth, tending to another mech, this one much larger than him, colored mostly blue, with both red and white as well. The mech on the berth was wincing as the medic was putting something in his midsection back together. After the large mech was tended to, the medic glanced over at her, saw she was awake, and walked over.

"Wh-who are you?" The femme looked up at him with a confused look on her face, despite the visor over her optics.

"I am First Aid. May I inquire what your name is?"

"M-my name is Harmony." Then, Harmony thought of something. "H-have you ever met a mech named Jazz?"

Despite his facemask, First Aid looked surprised at the question. "Yes, I've met him. I was on Earth once, but I was transferred back up here. Why do you ask about that specific mech?"

"Just out of curiosity. I heard about him from my creator, and he's a bit of an idol for me."

"I…see." First Aid then fell silent, as he checked all of her wounds. Harmony's thoughts were still a bit slow, and she felt like there was a fog over her processor. She shook her head slightly to try to clear it, but it didn't do anything to lift the fog. First Aid saw her movement, and went to look at the injury on her head.

"Why is it so hard to think? My thoughts are slow, and it feels like everything is blurred and faded."

"You've had some minor processor damage. None of your memory or personality chips were damaged, but you've taken some slight damage to the relays controlling thought and your ability to access your memory chips. But, it will be easy to repair." First Aid explained to her what he must do to help her, and she agreed. The medic put her into shutdown, and began work on her relays. When she awoke, Harmony was able to think faster and more clearly, and she was now able to feel the pain from her other injuries.

"Ow… I think the damage to my processor also numbed the pain. Now I can feel how much each injury hurts… ow…" Harmony rubbed at a sore dent in her right arm, and First Aid began to repair the damage from the Decepticon attack. All this was watched by the large mech resting on the other medical berth.

* * *

"Hey, Prime, when do I get to have a vacation on Cybertron? You promised me one so I could go visit Blaster!" Jazz was pacing in Optimus Prime's office. He had been waiting for over a month to go to Cybertron, and he was not good at waiting.

"Since you still remember about it, I shall send you on this next transfer. In your place, I will be getting Hot Rod and Smokescreen. Remember, you will be there for only two or three weeks, all right?"

"As long as I get to go!" Jazz dashed out of the office, and went to download some music to share with the others back on Cybertron. He briefly paused, and thought, iIt's amazing how much depth and meaning Earth music has a lot of the time. /iHe chose some new songs that seemed to rally the courage of some of the others at the Earth base, and downloaded them into a device he always kept plugged into him that he used to play music with. He then proceeded to gather a few of his belongings that he had gained on Earth. One of his favorite things that he got from Earth was an album full of photos of the battles that he and the others had been in on Earth, and some of the friends the Autobots had made there. He placed those things into his subspace pocket, and then he went out to go to Cybertron in Omega Supreme. _Maybe while I'm there, I can visit my creator, Zeta-3!_

* * *

As he went through space within the titanic Autobot, Jazz thought about his creator, and all the friends he had on Cybertron. _Though…I still don't have a girlfriend. Never had the time, or the courage._ He looked out of the tiny window on the walls of Omega Supreme's rocket mode, and saw them pass Moon Base 2. _Almost there!_ Omega Supreme landed, and Jazz was greeted by Blaster, and the two Autobots who were going to head to Earth. After Omega Supreme got refueled, he took Smokescreen and Hot Rod with him to Earth, leaving the two friends alone on the face of Cybertron.

"Hey, Jazz, we actually got someone new in Iacon now."

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"Don't know. I've never met them. But lately, I've been hearing music playing in the room above mine, though I've never met the one doing it."

"Maybe we should meet them. Sounds like my kind of bot!"

* * *

Harmony sat in her room, listening to the music playing from the speakers on her hips. Suddenly, from the room below, she heard different music, in words she had never heard before. As she listened, she learned more of the strange language that it was playing in, and she turned off the music she was playing, and retracted her speakers.

 _You fascinated me_

 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

 _The beauty of a broken angel_

 _I ventured carefully_

 _Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

 _But pretty soon I was entangled_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I question who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I Finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _My memory refused_

 _To separate the lies from truth_

 _And search the past_

 _My mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through_

 _Standing resolute which you_

 _In equal measure_

 _Loved and hated_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm seeing who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I Finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Lies a warrior..._

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm sure of who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I Finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _The pictures come to life_

 _Wake in the dead of night_

 _Open my eyes_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Clutch my pillow tight_

 _Brace myself for the fight_

 _I've heard that seeing_

 _Is believing._

Finally, she couldn't stand just listening anymore, and she went out of her room and headed to the level with the room with the music in it. She came to the door where the music was loudest, and knocked. The music stopped, and a tall red and orange mech opened the door. He looked at the slightly shorter femme, and he had a questioning look on his face.

"Um…hi, m-my name is Harmony and… I was just wondering what kind of music it was that I heard from the room under mine and…" _Ugh, why can't I talk right today!?_ The whole time she was talking, the slightly taller mech was looking at her curiously, but his face brightened a bit when she told him that she was from the room above his.

"Cool, nice to meet you. My name's Blaster, and right now I have a friend who's visiting from Earth staying with me for a few weeks."

Harmony perked up at that. _An Earth Autobot, here?_ She looked up at him. "Who is it?"

"His name's Jazz. He's taking a vacation for a while. Want to come meet him?" He smiled when she nodded furiously, and he let her in. Sitting on one of the chairs was a mech about her height, who was mostly black and white, with blue stripes and a white '4' on his chest. He had two speakers attached to his sides, and he had a visor just like hers on. He looked over, and saw her.

"Hey, there. You the upstairs neighbor?"

"Y-yes… I'm Harmony." She was extremely nervous. She had always wanted to meet him. "Um… just out of curiosity… was your creator Zeta-3?"

He looked a bit startled at that, and the light coming from his visor seemed to sharpen. "Yeah, how did you know?" He was surprised when she suddenly ran right to him, and threw her arms around him.

"Oh…you don't know how happy I am right now. Zeta-3 is my creator too. Jazz… I'm your sister."

Jazz was shocked. This femme's arms, his _sister's_ arms, were wrapped around him. Earth music was still playing from the speakers on his sides, and if he had optics they would probably be as big as his wheels. _I...I have a SISTER!_ Jazz suddenly found himself hugging his little sister back, and Blaster felt as if he would cry. It was a touching moment, especially since Jazz had never even known that he had a little sister.

"Sis, when were you created?"

"Shortly after you left Cybertron in the Ark. Zeta told me. She told me all about you and the other Earth Autobots, and I've always wanted to meet you and your friends. I want to see Earth, and see your base. I want to meet your leader, Optimus Prime, and see your human friends. I want to see human movies, and listen to Earth music. Will you take me back to Earth with you?" Harmony gave Jazz a pleading look, and Jazz just couldn't say no.

"I'll have to ask my leader about that. Ok? If he gives his approval, I'll take you to Earth with me. There, you can meet my fellow SIC, Prowl, and meet the other members of the crew. I go back next week. Do you want to move in here with me and Blaster in the meantime?"

"Yes, I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I still can't believe that I've found my brother!" She hugged him tighter, and Jazz smiled. It felt igood/i to be a brother. In the meantime, Blaster had already radioed Ultra Magnus, and told him the situation.

* _Blaster, I shall send Jazz's request to Prime, and I give my approval of Harmony moving in with you and her newfound brother. After all, family should not be separated. Magnus out._ *

"Good news, you two! I just talked with Ultra Magnus, and he said that she can stay in these quarters, and that he will send the request for Harmony to go to Earth when Jazz goes back!"

"That's amazing!" Harmony smiled, and Jazz felt like his spark was overflowing with love for his little sister. She looked up at him, with a trusting expression on her face, and Jazz looked back with pride because of how nice his sister was. He was also proud that she trusted him, though they had only just met. He liked the light blue and yellow decoration on her forehead, and how she seemed to have the same abilities that he did.

* * *

Two weeks after the happy family meeting, Jazz and Harmony stood on a landing platform, waiting for Omega Supreme to arrive. Jazz had an arm around his little sister's shoulders, and both of them looked to the sky for any sign of Omega Supreme. Jazz had already told Harmony what to expect when he arrived, and she couldn't wait to meet the biggest member of the Earth Autobots. Soon enough, they both saw the glow from Omega Supreme's rocket engines in the starry sky, and Jazz pointed up towards it.

"There he is, little sis! Omega Supreme is coming for a landing!" Jazz and Harmony watched as the rocket landed on the platform, and they were both surprised when not only Smokescreen and Hot Rod came out, but a white and black Autobot about the same size as Jazz came out too.

"Jazz, who's that mech in the back?"

"Well, that's Prowl! What's he doing here?" Jazz led his sister over to the Rocket, and they stopped in front of Prowl. "Prowl! Why are you here?"

"Prime wanted me to be here when Omega Supreme came to get you two. He said that it would do well for me to meet her, so that one who is not her brother can get an accurate report."

All the time while the two mechs were talking, Harmony stayed behind Jazz, as if expecting him to protect her if something caused the new mech to attack her. Prowl noticed this, and went backwards a step. Harmony peeked around Jazz's shoulder, and saw that the new mech was trying not to look threatening. she cautiously stepped out from behind her brother, and Prowl saw that they were roughly the same height. _A bit tall for a femme, but she seems harmless enough. She also seems to trust Jazz. No surprise there, except for the fact that they only met barely two weeks ago._ Prowl extended a hand towards her, and she looked to Jazz for an explanation.

"He's offering to shake your hand. It's an Earth custom. Just put your hand in his, and he will give you a nice, friendly handshake." She did so, cautiously, and Prowl shook her hand, then released it. They walked into the rocket form of Omega Supreme, and they were soon on their way to Earth.

* * *

"Prime! Omega Supreme has returned!" Red Alert rushed into Optimus Prime's office. He was sparking slightly from all the excitement.

"Red, you should calm down before you short out again." Optimus calmly stood up, and walked out of his office. In truth, he was just as excited as the rest of the Autobots. _I still can't believe that Jazz actually has a sister! I wonder how he didn't know about her._ When he got outside, he saw Omega Supreme just opening his door, and the first Autobot to walk out was Prowl. Gathered around Omega Supreme, all of the other Autobots were waiting expectantly for the newest addition to their numbers to come out. After Prowl had reached the bottom of the ramp, Jazz came out of Omega, leading a femme roughly the same height as him. She had a visor, just like he did, and she was mostly a royal blue color, but she also had light blue, and gold. She had a very pretty decoration on her forehead. She stayed close behind him, and all could see that she was trusting Jazz to help her if something happened.

Optimus walked through the crowd, and was the first to greet her when she reached the end of the ramp with her big brother.

"Harmony, welcome. I am Optimus Prime, and these are the other Earth Autobots. We are all glad that you found your brother, and that you have chosen to live with him here on Earth. We have already adjusted Jazz's room to also accommodate you, and we hope that you will be happy here." All that while that he was talking, he noticed that Harmony kept close to Jazz, and he could instantly see the sisterly love that she had for him.

"Th-thank you, Optimus Prime. I am glad that I found my brother too. I am also glad that I am finally able to see Earth, as well as all of my brother's friends. It's an honor to meet you." She offered Optimus her hand, and he carefully let her shake his hand as a gesture of friendship. He noticed that she looked a little intimidated by his size, but she had tried to be friendly anyway.

"I believe that the others want to greet you as well. I'll let your brother show you around the Ark, and introduce you to the others." Optimus turned, and walked back inside the Ark. Right after he left, a blue and white mech that was a bit taller than she was suddenly appeared in front of her. Startled, she immediately ducked behind Jazz, and peeked around his shoulder.

"It's all right, sis, that's just Mirage. He has a cloaking device that he uses a lot." He turned to Mirage. "Why did you have to do that as a first impression? You scared her!"

"Sorry. I didn't expect her to do that." Mirage looked genuinely sorry, and Harmony cautiously came out from behind her older brother.

* * *

After she had met everyone, Harmony followed Jazz around the Ark, as he told her what was where, and who stayed in what room. He showed her the recreation room, and the med bay –where she met Ratchet, who was not one of the Autobots in the crowd that had been outside to meet her-, and he showed her Wheeljack's workshop. Finally, he showed her where their quarters were, and they both went to their berths to power down. As her systems began to shut down, she thought, _I have met my brother, and now I am on Earth! I met all those other mechs, and most of them seem really nice! Best of all, I'll get to see my brother every day!_ Then, she went into recharge mode.

* * *

The next morning, Harmony woke up in a new place. She was startled for a moment, then remembered that she had gone to Earth, and she smiled when she saw her brother in the berth at the other side of the room. She looked at the shelves on the wall, and she saw a few things that she did not recognize as being from Cybertron. Just then, Jazz came out of recharge, and looked up at her. He smiled. _She's already interested in the things I've collected here on Earth._ He got up, and went to stand by her side. She immediately leaned against him, and Jazz felt a rush of brotherly love for her. _This must be how Sunstreaker and Sideswipe feel for each other most of the time._ He put one arm around her shoulders, and started to make a happy rumbling sound with his engine. His little sister leaned against him even more, and she started to hum a soft tune.

They heard a knock on the door, and Jazz went to answer it. Standing outside, Prowl held a datapad that he was reading as he waited.

"What's up, Prowl?"

"It's time to go find your sister an alt mode."

"Oh, fun stuff! What do ya say, sis? Wanna get some wheels?"

Harmony was instantly at his side. "Wheels? Well, of COURSE I do! Let's go!" She let Jazz lead her to Wheeljack's lab, and they sat down at a computer among the multitude of metal items on the floor.

"Which one do you want, sis?"

"I want that one!" She pointed to a Renault Alpine A110-50, and Jazz smiled. _Of course she would go for a sports car._ Soon after, there was a Renault and a Porsche driving out on the roads of Earth, with the latter teaching the former the laws of the road. Soon, they were doing off-road racing, and they had a great time. It started to get dark, so the two headed back to base.

* * *

"Thank you, brother, for bringing me to Earth. I haven't had this much fun in my entire life! And it's even more fun with my brother with me!" The siblings were walking down the corridors towards the recreation room, and Harmony was practically clinging to Jazz's arm. She had the happiest look on her face, and Jazz couldn't help smiling with her. Everyone they passed started to smile too, because the two siblings seemed so happy, that it was infectious. When they got to the rec room, they sat down at the same table as the twin Lamborghinis were at. Sideswipe immediately got a goofy grin on his face, and Sunstreaker couldn't help smiling too.

"What has you two so happy today?" Sideswipe looked at Jazz and Harmony with that silly grin still on his face.

"Oh, I just had one of the happiest days of my life! I've always tried to imagine how much fun it would be to drive across the face of the Earth with my older brother, and now that I've actually done it, I feel all happy inside!" Harmony leaned into her brother, and they both kept smiling. Sunny had gotten some more energon, and he gave both Harmony and Jazz a cube each.

"Hey, Sunny, Sides, wanna come to our quarters tonight for a dance party?" Jazz kept smiling as he talked to them, and the Lambo twins nodded furiously. Harmony giggled with glee, as she went onto the internet for the first time and started to listen to different songs to see which ones she would play at the party.

"Too bad Blaster isn't here. He would love it!" Harmony took a sip of her energon as she listened to the human song Titanium. Suddenly, an alarm sounded in the Ark, and everyone started to rush outside.

* * *

"Jazz, what's going on?"

"Stay here! The Decepticons are attacking, and I don't want you hurt!"

"I don't want you hurt either!" But Jazz was already out of sight. As he ran from the room, it felt like it would shatter his spark to leave her alone. She had been with him constantly after they had found each other in Iacon, and now he was leaving her alone, afraid of him getting hurt. But he had received an order from Prime on the silent comm. frequency telling him to get ready to roll out to the nearby city of Portland. The Decepticons were attacking a power plant there, and he had to help stop them.

* * *

"Jazz, please come back!" But she knew it was hopeless. He was already gone from the Ark, and he couldn't hear her. How she hoped that he wouldn't get hurt, but she knew that this was war. Soldiers got hurt. Suddenly, she heard the roar of engines overhead. _What is that?!_ She dashed outside, and saw three jets overhead. One was blue, one was black and purple, and one was red and white.

She ran back inside. "Prowl, where are you?" She knew that Prowl was still at the base, and she was frantic to find him. She had seen the purple insignia on those jets, and she had to find Prowl fast. Suddenly, as she was turning a corner, she collided with him, and they both fell to the ground. "Prowl! There you are! Quick, you gotta come outside! I saw Decepticons!"

"Decepticons? Which ones? What did they look like?"

"Well…" Before she could finish her sentence, a black and purple mech suddenly appeared in the corridor next to them in a flash of light. "That's one of them!" She dashed behind Prowl, and the Decepticon chuckled.

"Well, well, looks like the Autobots have a femme, do they? We'll have to fix that." He reached for her, and Prowl was thinking, _He wants to get Jazz's little sister!_ He suddenly felt protective of her –possibly because Jazz would most likely tear him to pieces if he let the Decepticon hurt his sister- and punched the Seeker in the face. He staggered back, and then smiled. As the Seeker charged at the Datsun again, Prowl took out his blaster and shot him in the shoulder. Suddenly, the blaster wasn't in Prowl's hands anymore. He looked to the side, and saw Harmony holding it like a seasoned warrior. She aimed, and shot the Seeker precisely where his teleportation device was inside of his body. The Seeker's teleportation device took no damage, but it was enough to make the Seeker warp out of the base in a hurry.

"Here, Prowl. You can have your gun back."

"How did…"

"You don't seriously think I spent ALL my time listening to stories and playing music, did you?" Harmony's suddenly confident demeanor puzzled Prowl, but he decided to let it go for now. Suddenly, they heard the jets take off, and the sound of their engines faded into the distance. Prowl looked at Harmony, and motioned for her to follow him.

"What is it, Prowl?"

"I just received a message from Prime. They are coming back with wounded." Harmony became noticeably nervous.

"Are we going to go meet them?"

"Yes. Just so you know, he didn't tell me which ones were wounded." Prowl had realized the question that she had wanted to ask.

As the red semi pulled up outside, Prowl, Harmony, Ratchet, and a few others were outside to greet them. Prime opened the door to his trailer, and Prowl and Ratchet went inside to get the first of the wounded. In the meantime, Harmony was looking around at the gathering of vehicles, looking for her brother's Porsche alt mode. Then, she saw Prowl and Ratchet carry a mech out of the trailer. The mech had a large hole in his chest, and his hands dripped with energon. When Harmony looked at the mech's face, her spark almost literally froze. Then, all in the yard heard a broken cry.

" ** _JAZZ!_** "


	2. Chapter 2, Party Time!

As Harmony sat on the floor outside the med bay, she could hear Ratchet's frantic orders coming from the other side of the door. She could hear rapid footsteps, and then more yelling. She felt like her world was falling apart. _I only just met my brother a few weeks ago, and now he's hanging by a thread. Why is life so cruel?!_ She buried her head in her arms and knees, and cried. Suddenly, she wasn't alone in the corridor. A lanky yellow mech sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders like Jazz did so often. She looked up, and saw that he, too, was on the brink of despair.

"Sunstreaker, is Sideswipe hurt too?"

"Yes, but not as badly as your brother." Sunstreaker let Harmony lean against him, letting her cry into his shoulder, and curl up into a ball against him like a youngling who just got hurt. He could sympathize with her. If he lost Sideswipe… He couldn't imagine what he would do.

"Sunny?"

"Yes, Harmony?"

"What was it like, living with your brother your whole life?" The question startled him. He hadn't really thought about it much, but he now started to replay his whole life in his processor.

"It was… not very lonely. We did almost everything together. We lived together on Cybertron, and we both left Cybertron together on the Ark." Sunstreaker could feel the pulse of Harmony's spark as she leaned against him even more. He let her, knowing that this was probably hitting her pretty hard. _If it was Sideswipe in Jazz's place…_ He couldn't finish the thought. Suddenly, Wheeljack stuck his head out the med bay doors.

"Harmony, your brother is awake, and he wants to see you."

"He's going to be all right?" Harmony quickly disentangled herself from Sunstreaker, and dashed to the door. Sunstreaker watched her disappear into the med bay, and then heard music coming from the doors. He listened, and recognized it as a human song called Amazing Grace.

 _Amazing grace, How sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost, but now am found,_

 _Was blind, but now I see._

 _'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

 _And grace my fears relieved._

 _How precious did that grace appear_

 _The hour I first believed._

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares_

 _I have already come,_

 _'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far_

 _And grace will lead me home._

Sunstreaker leaned against the wall, listening, as the song drew to a close. _How does Earth music manage to have such depth?_ He then saw Wheeljack come out again, followed by Sideswipe, now fully repaired. Before he could stop himself, Sunstreaker jumped off the floor, and gave his twin a fierce hug.

"Sideswipe, don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Sunny kept his brother in his embrace for a few more seconds, then let go. Together, the two brothers walked back to their quarters, talking about irrelevant things like whether red is better than yellow, and where on Cybertron they would go when the war is over. Wheeljack watched them go for a little bit, then turned to go back into the med bay.

* * *

"Jazz, I was so worried about you! What happened back there?" Harmony was holding her brother's hand as he lay on the medical berth.

"Well, I saw Megatron aiming for Prime with his fusion cannon, and I went into vehicle mode, and knocked ol' Megs onto his rear end by ramming into one of his feet. Then, one of the Stunticons, Motormaster, shot out one of my tires, and I went rolling fast down a hill. I transformed back into my root mode halfway down, and when I got to the bottom of the hill, I was already pretty banged up, and I had puncture wounds from each time I hit a rock heading down. And as if that wasn't enough, Megatron shot me in the chest with his fusion cannon. TWICE. I don't remember anything after that. I went into emergency stasis from my injuries."

"I'm just glad you're going to be ok." Harmony stroked the top of her brother's head, and put his hand against the side of her face.

"Harmony, you'll have to get out now. I need to finish the rest of Jazz's repairs. You can see him again after I'm done." Ratchet came back over, and put Jazz back into stasis.

"All right." After one last look at her brother, Harmony walked out of the med bay, and went to the quarters she shared with him. Once she got to her room, she sat down on her berth, and pulled out a broken radio from under it. She had been trying to fix it in her spare time, because Jazz liked music, and she wanted it to be a surprise for him. She worked on it whenever she woke up, while Jazz was still in recharge. _Oh, scrap. I'm going to need a wire from Wheeljack's lab._ She snuck down the corridors, and slipped into the lab. Wheeljack was there, working on some new invention, and he turned when he heard her come in.

"Harmony! What an unexpected surprise! Do you need anything?" Wheeljack was as cheerful as ever, and Harmony quickly told him the kind of wire she needed for her surprise present for Jazz. "I think I have a few of those around somewhere…one sec." He rummaged around in a box in the middle of the floor, and soon pulled out a wire. "Here's one!" He handed it to her, and she thanked him, and left.

When she got back to the quarters she shared with her brother, they were still empty. She pulled out the radio again, and started to measure how much wire she needed. _Ok…this goes there…and that goes there…I think it's fixed!_ She quickly closed the back of the radio, and started to turn the dials. She heard a rush of static, then she heard classical music flowing into the room. The radio worked! She turned it off, and quickly hid it under her berth again. She would save it for later, when Jazz is fully repaired. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harmony opened the door, and saw nobody at the door, but there were footsteps hurrying away. She looked down, and saw a small package on the floor. _What's this?_ She picked it up, and brought it into her quarters. When she opened it, she saw that it was a datapad, and when she turned it on, the screen flashed with a picture of Jazz and the twins fighting in a battle. When she pressed a button, it changed to a picture of Jazz and Prowl hiding in a building on Cybertron. Each time she pressed the button, the screen display changed to another picture of Jazz with someone else on a mission. As she set the datapad on the recently installed shelf above her berth, she heard the door open, and Jazz walked in, now fully repaired.

"JAZZ!" She ran at him, and jumped up a little as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you're ok now!"

"I'm glad I'm ok now too, little sis. Did anything happen while I was at the battlefield?"

"Oh! Yes, there were three Decepticons that flew over the base, and one teleported right in! Jazz, I was so scared! But I shot him! I grabbed Prowl's gun and I shot him!"

"You shot SKYWARP?!" Jazz was stunned. He had not expected his little sister to be trained to use a gun at all. Let alone be able to use one to shoot the one Decepticon able to warp to different locations in the blink of an optic.

"Oh, so his name was Skywarp? He was going to try to take me away! But Prowl hit him! He knocked him away!" Then, Harmony let go of Jazz, and dashed over to her berth. "I have something for you, brother." She pulled out the radio that she had just finished repairing, and gave it to him.

"You fixed that radio that Wheeljack threw out? You're an amazing little sister!" Jazz hugged her with one arm, holding the radio in the other. He then saw Sunstreaker peeking around the corner of the door at them, and when Sunstreaker saw he had been spotted, he quickly got out of sight. Jazz looked at Harmony, but she hadn't noticed Sunstreaker.

"Jazz, why did the war have to come to this planet?" Harmony looked him in the visor, with a puzzled and sad look on her face.

"It wasn't our fault. The Decepticons caused us to crash here, over 4 million years ago. We've been offline for most of that time, until about ten years ago." Jazz stroked the back of his sister's head, and then they stopped hugging each other, and Jazz put his new radio on one of his shelves. "What say we go to the rec room for now? I need to get some energon."

"That's a wonderful idea, brother!" They walked side-by-side to the rec room, and they once again sat at the same table as Sunny and Sides.

"Hi, Jazz! Hi, Harmony!" Sideswipe was in a good mood, now that he was out of the med bay. His brother looked equally happy, and perhaps even a little relieved, that his brother was all right.

"Hi, you two!" Harmony had a happy smile on her face, and her smile seemed to make the entire room a little brighter. "Hey, how about after Jazz and I have some energon, we have that dance party?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jazz sat back down with an energon cube in each hand, and he handed one to his little sister. "What do you think, twins?"

"I'll go for it!" Sideswipe suddenly got that goofy grin on his face again, and Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, the quarters that Jazz shared with his sister were filled with colored light and Earth music. Somehow, Harmony ended up in a dancing showdown with Sideswipe, and the other two laughed when Sides couldn't keep up with her. Harmony seemed to Sunstreaker to have all the gracefulness of Earth trees as she swayed and danced to the music. He couldn't help feeling a rush of affection for her, but he dared not let it show, because he didn't know how Jazz would react to it.

"Come on, Sunny! Dance with me!" Harmony was having a great time, and she soon swept Sunstreaker up into a world of dancing and music. He was mesmerized by her, but he did his best to dance with her in time with the music. When he glanced at Jazz, he seemed to have an amused look on his face as he watched his little sister dance with the taller Lamborghini. Somehow, a few others joined in the party, and Harmony ended up dancing with other mechs as well. She danced with Mirage, she danced with Bumblebee, and she even danced with Optimus Prime! And all the while, she was happier than she had ever been in her life.

"Prime, isn't it amazing how she can draw mechs into dancing with her?" Jazz looked over at his leader, who was taking a break from dancing with Harmony.

"It is, Jazz. Your sister truly is an amazing femme." Optimus watched as Harmony danced with both Sunstreaker AND Sideswipe at the same time. Then, everyone was tired, and they had all had their fill of fun. Mirage left first, turning invisible and heading out the door, and soon after him, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime left together. Sideswipe left without his brother, and Sunstreaker was the last to leave. Harmony and Jazz had turned off the music and light show by then, and Sunny looked at Harmony one more time before heading out the door.

"Whew! That was a lot of fun, wasn't it big brother?" Harmony plopped down onto her berth, venting air heavily from all the excitement. Jazz smiled.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, little sis." Jazz sat down on his own berth, and before either of them knew it, they were flat on their backs, recharging peacefully.

* * *

The next morning found Jazz awake on his berth, and his sister not in the room with him. He was a little panicky for a moment, but then he found a note on her berth.

 _'Dear Jazz,_

 _I have gone to the rec room to get some morning energon, and I will see you there. Please don't get too worried about me. I'm not that far away._

 _With Love,_

 _Harmony.'_

Jazz vented air in relief, and started to make his way down to the rec room. When he got there, he saw his little sister sitting in the chair between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and was telling them a few jokes. From the twins' reactions, she was hilarious. Then, he saw her quickly and lightly plant a kiss on the side of Sunny's face, and he caught the surprised, yet pleased, look on his face. _Well, I guess she was going to find someone eventually. I should just be glad that it's not Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's ok. I can deal with this._ Jazz walked over, and joined them at the table. He saw Sunstreaker immediately try to act like nothing had happened, and then Harmony told a joke about a Decepticon who could fly, that fell off of a roof, and got his head stuck in the ground. That one was so funny, everyone at the table –Jazz included- started laughing.

"Hi, Jazz! You finally got up! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were just listening to some of my jokes. It's been a long time since I had ANYONE laugh at my jokes!" Harmony's grin was so wide, it seemed as if her face would split right in two.

"I heard that last one, and it was pretty funny too!" Jazz reached across the table, and rubbed the top of Harmony's head. "How about you tell us some more?" As his sister told them even funnier jokes than before, Jazz noticed that Sunstreaker seemed to relax more when Harmony smiled. _Maybe those two_ **can** _make a good pair. We'll just have to wait and see._


	3. Chapter 3, The Battle

_Well, this is certainly a bit of a change…_ Jazz was driving in the front of a line of four vehicles. Right behind him was a royal blue, light blue and bright yellow Renault. The other two cars were both Lamborghinis. The one behind the Renault was a bright yellow, the other was red. As the foursome sped along the highway, they Renault started to swerve slightly.

"Harmony! What's wrong?" Jazz was getting worried.

"I felt something… weird. Like a wave of energy passing over me. It kinda messed up my navigation." Harmony slowly got herself back under control, and they continued on, but at a slower pace.

"I just hope that we can find out what the 'Cons are doing before they blow up the Earth, or something like that. You know them. They're crazy!" The yellow Lamborghini was a bit irritated that he had been forced to leave the base with his twin, but the presence of Harmony did something to calm him down a bit.

"Now, Sunny, don't be so mundane. Besides, if ANYONE'S crazy, it's you and your brother." Harmony's voice was playful, so Sunstreaker knew that she didn't mean it. Suddenly, she went swerving again, and this time, all of them could feel what she had. It was like a tingle in their circuits, but for Harmony, it was like lightning inside of her.

"HARMONY!" Sunstreaker transformed and caught her by the rear axle just as she went careening off the side of the road and off the cliff. Luckily, she didn't get hurt, but she was still struggling to recuperate from that wave of energy.

"Sunny? Thanks for saving me, but where are those energy waves coming from?" Harmony transformed once Sunstreaker had set her down on her wheels back on the road. She held her head, and started to attempt to analyze what had happened.

"Whatever it is, you seem to be more sensitive to it. Stay around here, and the rest of us will check it out." As Sunstreaker was talking, a silver and gray Datsun came driving up, and parked right next to them.

"Hi, guys! Prime wanted me to take Sideswipe's place on this mission. Prowl just reminded him that Sideswipe is supposed to be confined to quarters because of the whole fiasco with the glowing green goop above the door to Prime's quarters." The gray Datsun transformed into a mech about the same height as Jazz and Harmony, with missile launchers on his shoulders, a red chevron in the middle of his forehead, and two door-wings on his back.

"Awww… but why'd they send YOU, Bluestreak?" The red Lamborghini transformed, and a lanky red mech stood above the shorter Bluestreak with a disappointed look on his face.

"Because you guys forgot that you needed someone who has experience with being a sniper… no offense, Harmony." Harmony merely nodded, still trying to get her systems back to normal.

"Well, we're glad for the help. Harmony here is a bit confused by an energy wave that it seems like she is more sensitive to than we are. We'd need a sniper that isn't drastically affected by those energy waves." Jazz walked over, and put a hand on Bluestreak's shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys can go on ahead. I'll wait up here, but if you need help, please let me know. Also, if anything bad happens, then you HAVE to let me know. Otherwise, you guys might not get help in time." As she was saying this, Sunstreaker was nodding his approval at her determination and courage. _I'm just glad Jazz hadn't decided to kill me yet for being attracted to her. If she had been Prowl's younger sister, I don't know what I would do._

* * *

As the three cars made their way to where the Decepticons were, waves of energy began to come out more rapidly. It did not affect them too much, but it made Sunstreaker shudder to think of what it might do to Harmony if she had come with them. When they reached a turn in the road, they saw a large black semi barreling straight for them.

"Motormaster! Everyone, scatter!" Jazz's voice seemed frantic as he and the others swerved to avoid getting rammed by the giant truck. Motormaster couldn't hit any of them, and when he managed to turn to try again, only two cars were on the road. He could see a Porsche and a Lamborghini, but no Datsun. He paid it no attention, and went straight for the two still on the road. Up on top of a cliff, Bluestreak aimed his rifle at the giant semi, and fired. His aim was true, and he blew out one of Motormaster's tires.

"Bluestreak! Hurry and get down here, and we'll go see what the other Decepticons are up to!" Jazz started to head off down the road again, and was soon joined by a bright yellow Lamborghini and a silver and gray Datsun. When they had gone a full two miles more, they were greeted by the sight of a giant metal tower that had a pulsing red ball at the top. At the base of the tower, three Seekers and the other four Stunticons were milling about, moving energon cubes and clearing rocks from the metal grounding that looked to be recently installed.

"Jazz, what do we do?" Sunstreaker was getting a little nervous, but he was also angry. THIS was the device that was hurting Harmony! He looked over at Jazz, and saw that he shared his anger. _We both care about her, but in different ways._ Then, a realization struck Sunstreaker. Something he had not thought about before. _I love her… I love her more than almost anything else in the universe…_

"Bluestreak, take a position on the cliffs surrounding the Decepticon machine. Sunstreaker and I will make our way inside, and try to sabotage the machine. If we are unable to, I want you to fire your missiles at that stash of energon cubes." Jazz seemed to have a steely, harsh demeanor now that he knew that the Decepticons were the ones who were hurting his sister.

"Y-you sure, Jazz? If you two are still in there…" Bluestreak was apprehensive, and rightly so, because he did not like the idea of being forced to hurt his fellow Autobots, intentionally or not.

"I'm dead certain." Jazz's voice was full of anger, anger directed at the Decepticons and their horrid machine.

* * *

Bluestreak was in position. Jazz and Sunstreaker were in a hiding spot near the machine, and the Decepticons were arguing on the other side of the metal grounding. Now was their chance. Jazz and Sunstreaker made a mad dash for the machine's controls, and Jazz pulled a small bomb out of subspace. He quickly turned the machine off, and connected the bomb's ignition panel to the 'on' button, and Sunstreaker kept watch. Suddenly, one of the Stunticons looked up, and noticed Bluestreak on the cliff. He fired at him, and hit the rock under him. Bluestreak plummeted to the ground, and the other two Autobots rushed over to fight the Decepticons to get them away from him.

"Blue! Are you all right?" Jazz gently shook the Datsun's shoulder, but he did not respond. Sunstreaker was currently occupied with all four of the present Stunticons, while the three Seekers went to check the device. Jazz looked over at them, and saw Starscream's hand reaching for the 'on' button. He hurriedly hoisted Bluestreak's arm over his shoulder, and started to attempt to drag the Datsun out of range of the blast that was to come. Sunstreaker, still fighting, started to back his way out of the area, following Jazz's lead. He sent a message to Harmony, saying, _'We could REALLY use that backup now! We've sabotaged their machine, so you won't be getting any more bad effects from the energy pulses, but if we don't get out of here soon, there won't be enough of us left to be put back together!'_ Hoping she got the message, Sunstreaker suddenly turned and started to run away from the machine. Starscream pressed the button, and the bomb inside immediately started to beep. Hearing this, the three Seekers sent a signal to the Stunticons to evacuate the area, and then transformed and flew off.

"Jazz! We're not going to make it in time!" Sunstreaker was struggling to help Jazz get Bluestreak to safety, but they were moving slow, too slow. The blast hit them like a giant hand, and all three of them were separated. Jazz and Bluestreak landed near each other, and the cliff rained rocks on top of them, as the metal grounding gave way to an underground cavern. Sunstreaker felt himself flying through the air, feeling like his back was being torn apart, as the blast reached the energon cubes and detonated them. He felt something hit him in the head, and his vision was filled with static, and switched off, right before he dropped into unconsciousness. He never felt himself hit the ground.

* * *

Harmony was speeding towards the coordinates that Sunstreaker had sent her as fast as she could. In the distance, she saw a large explosion go up into the sky, and the tower that had been causing her pain disappear in a cloud of smoke and dust. _No… if they had been within the radius of that blast…_ She cut off the thought. They had to be alive, they just HAD to! When she arrived at the site of the explosion, she saw the tower had folded in on itself, becoming a mass of warped metal. She could pick up three emergency beacons –two relatively strong, and one very weak- coming from different locations. As she picked her way over to where the two stronger ones were, she had to step lightly so as to not get her leg caught in a hole in the metal grounding. When she reached where the two beacons were strongest, she immediately saw the giant pile of stone and metal that led into a sizable hole in the grounding. She started to move rocks out of the way, being careful not to let the pile shift in any way, and soon found an opening that she could fit through.

"Jazz? Blue? Sunny? Are you down here?" She flipped on her night vision, and immediately saw a small piece of her brother's visor on the ground. _Oh, no._ She looked around some more, and saw a black hand sticking out from under some boulders. Working quickly and cautiously, she was able to move some rocks so that she could get a better look at Jazz's condition. His visor was all but gone, and sections of his back and legs was melted to reveal the circuitry underneath. She lightly touched his hand, and it twitched slightly. _Good… he's alive._ She zeroed in on the second beacon, and she found a hole underneath one of the larger boulders. She moved some smaller rocks away, to try to see who was inside, and revealed Bluestreak's chevron that was in the middle of his forehead. He was on his side, and from what she could see, he was unconscious, but not too badly damaged, though he had a nasty-looking dent in the side of his head.

"Harmony…" She looked around, and saw Jazz weakly trying to feel the space around him to try to find her. _He must have heard my footsteps as I walked over to find Blue._ She went over to him, and rested a hand on the top of his head.

"I'm here, brother. I'm going to radio base for help."

"Is Blue ok? What about Sunstreaker?" Harmony's spark suddenly went almost literally ice-cold. She hadn't seen any sign of Sunstreaker in the cavern.

"Blue looks like he's going to be fine, but I haven't found Sunny yet. I'll go look for him."

"Good…" Jazz's head drooped as he slipped into unconsciousness once more. Harmony stood, and carefully climbed back out of the cave. When she reached the surface, she walked around until she picked up the weakest emergency signal again. She followed it to the cliffs, where she saw huge shards of metal from when the control panel exploded embedded in the rock. She zeroed in on the beacon's location, and found another pile of rock next to the side of the cliff. Among the stones, she saw the yellow form of Sunstreaker impaled on a giant, jagged shard of metal.

"Sunny! NO!" She dashed over to him, and she saw his optics flickering as they tried to come online. His head lolled to the side, and energon started to leak from his mouth. The shard of jagged metal was cutting right through his abdomen, and he was lucky that it wasn't in his chest, or it might have gone through his spark! As it was, he was already lying in a disturbingly large pool of his own energon, and one of his arms had about half of the armor plating melted away. However, when she squeezed his good hand, he weakly squeezed back, as if trying to be reassuring. Soon enough, the help that Harmony had called base for had arrived, and everyone was immediately searching for her and the others.

"Harmony! Where are you?" She heard the commanding voice of Optimus Prime calling out. She flashed her multicolored lights for them to find her, and everyone was immediately worried about Sunstreaker.

"Well, this explains what is wrong with Sideswipe." Ratchet was busily trying to find the best way to extricate Sunstreaker from the giant shard of jagged metal while he talked to Harmony.

"What do you mean?"

"We found Sideswipe in his quarters, lying on the floor, clutching at his chest. We couldn't find anything wrong, except for a strange fluctuation in his spark energy. I now see that it is because Sunstreaker is so badly damaged." Ratchet finally got Sunstreaker off of the metal, and he stared in open-mouthed horror at the condition of the yellow Autobot's back. It looked as if the blast from the energon cubes exploding had sheared almost all of the armor plating off of his back, and a lot of the circuitry was fused and melted.

"Primus… oh, Sunny!" Harmony buried her face in her hands, trying to prevent herself from crying. Suddenly, there was a white hand on her shoulder. It was Prowl.

"Harmony, can you show us where Jazz and Bluestreak are?" Harmony nodded, and led Prowl and the others over to where the opening to the cave was while Ratchet continued to tend to Sunstreaker.

"Careful. These rocks will only take one Autobot at a time, all right? We don't want them to shift, because that might get Jazz and Bluestreak crushed flat under their weight." Harmony made her way down to the cavern floor, and gave each Autobot directions on how to get down as they came one by one. Prowl was the first one to come down, and he hurried over to Jazz. Next came Mirage, and then Optimus Prime. Mirage stayed with Jazz, as Harmony led Prowl and Optimus over to where Bluestreak was trapped unconscious under the rocks.

"How will we get them both out?" Prowl looked worriedly at the large boulders covering Bluestreak, and Optimus stood behind him, deep in thought. In the meantime, Harmony had gone back over to Jazz and Mirage, and was helping Mirage extricate her brother from the rocks. When they had gotten him free of the stones, Harmony saw similar injuries to those on Sunstreaker's back on Jazz's back, though with less melted metal and more holes from where a particularly sharp rock had pierce his metal skin. Jazz was the most coherent of the three injured Autobots, and he immediately lifted a hand to the hole where his optic visor used to be, and then lowered it again as a wave of dizziness hit him. He nearly fell over, but Mirage hurriedly got a large boulder against his side, so that he could use it to support him as he sat on the cavern floor. By the time Harmony got back to where Bluestreak was buried in the rocks, Prowl and Optimus were carefully moving rocks off of where he was, and Harmony decided to help. She tried to keep her mind off of the horrific injuries that Sunstreaker had received, but her thoughts kept wandering to the image of the giant, jagged metal shard sticking out of his abdomen, and then the image of the extensive damage to his back.

"Harmony?" She jumped a little when she heard Prowl's voice right next to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just… thinking about Sunny. I love him, Prowl, I really do. And now… now he's badly hurt, and there's nothing I can do to help him…" She broke off, sobbing. Her legs folded under her, and she sat on the ground, letting sorrow and grief rack her body until there was nothing left for her to do to let it out. All the while, Prowl looked at her with a pitying expression. He knew what it felt like to be helpless to help those you care about.

"Harmony, I'm sure he will be fine. Ratchet will take good care of him. Now come, let us return to the task of getting Bluestreak out of those stones."


	4. Chapter 4, The Happy Ending

A red semi pulling a trailer roared down the highway at 90 mph. Right behind him was a royal blue, light blue, and bright yellow Renault. A convoy of other cars was behind them, and they were all going to the same place. They went off the road and onto a well-worn dirt path that led to a volcano. In the side of the volcano was a spaceship, crashed there 4 million years ago, with its engines sticking out of the side of the cliff. When they reached the entrance to the ship, they all stopped, and all but the red semi transformed.

"Ratchet! Get them to the medical bay, quickly! I don't want to lose ANY of our comrades!" The commanding voice boomed out across the clearing around the volcano, and the red semi opened the door to its trailer. Immediately, the femme who had been the Renault went inside, and came out assisting a mech about the same height as her to the ship. She paused, and glanced back worriedly as two mechs larger than her and her brother came out carrying a yellow Autobot wrapped in a tarp. The tarp served two functions: first, to keep things out of his injuries; second, to hide his injuries from those who would be horrified by them. Harmony continued on to the med bay, and helped her brother sit down on a medical berth.

"It's all right, Jazz, you're back at base now. Ratchet will get you a new optic visor soon." Harmony held her brother's hand, and was trying to keep from trembling.

"If only Battle Star were here…" Jazz's voice was soft, but then he sat bolt upright, as if realizing something.

"Jazz, who's Battle Star?"

"She's a femme who's a member of the Winged Guardians. She's here on Earth right now, but she's working in our smaller base in New York City." If his optic visor hadn't been almost completely destroyed, it would have been flashing in excitement.

"How would she be able to help us right now?"

"Though she is a warrior, she is a great medic as well. She had several devices that she uses to heal other Autobots, and she might be able to use them to help all of us here! Most importantly, she will be able to save Sunny's life." Jazz was excitedly using his hands to try to feel where the edge of the medical berth was. Suddenly, Ratchet and Ironhide rushed in carrying Sunstreaker, still wrapped in the tarp. They rushed him to the medical berth that was surrounded in different machines that they would use to stabilize Sunny's condition until he could be repaired.

"Ratchet! Can someone get in contact with Battle Star? She might be the key to saving the twins!" Jazz continued to feel the berth under him, until Harmony grabbed his hands to get him to stop.

"I'll radio Prime to send the message for you, brother." Harmony sent Optimus a silent radio message, stating Jazz's idea, and she received one that said, _'I will contact Battle Star. She will most likely be here in a few minutes.'_ She relayed this information to the others in the room, and the others looked just about as relieved as she did right then. Hopefully, this Battle Star would get there in time to save Sunstreaker, and by extension, Sideswipe as well.

* * *

* _Battle Star, do you read?_ * The tall, purple, green, and blood-red femme with folded, birdlike wings on her back walked over to the comm. screen. She saw Optimus Prime looking out at her, and she folded a hand over the blood-red diamond shape in the middle of her chest in respect.

"Optimus Prime, to what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation with you?"

* _We need your help. Sunstreaker and two others are badly hurt, and Sunstreaker could die without your help. Jazz is one of the other two hurt, and the third hurt is Bluestreak._ * His voice was full of urgency, and she knew she had to get there fast.

"I'm on my way." With that, she turned off the comm. screen, and went out of the base in Sparkplug's repair shop. When she reached the outside, she stretched her wings, and flew straight up into the air. Using her birdlike homing instincts, she faced the direction of the Autobot base, and flew as fast as she could without hurting herself. The ground was a blur, as she sped along at almost the speed of sound. Around five minutes later, she slowed down and came to a stop right in front of the Ark's entrance. She was greeted by a femme about the same height as Jazz, who had an optic visor just like Jazz's, and was colored in royal blue, light blue, and bright yellow.

"Are you Battle Star?" The femme's voice was slightly melodic, and Battle Star nodded to her.

"I am. May I ask who you are?"

"You can ask me later. First, you need to save lives!"

"Right, right. Lead the way." Battle Star followed the femme through the corridors, and they were soon at the med bay. Battle Star balked when she saw the condition the three mechs were in. Bluestreak wasn't too badly hurt, but Jazz and Sunstreaker had a good portion of their armor plating melted away, Sunstreaker missing almost all the armor plating on his back and half on his left arm. Jazz lifted his head when he heard her footsteps as she came into the room, and she stood, shocked, when she saw that most of his optic visor was gone.

"Battle Star, you need to tend to Sunstreaker first. He's really weak, and if he's not repaired soon, neither he nor his twin will survive." Ratchet came up and put a hand on the tall femme's shoulder.

"Right." Battle Star opened a small compartment on her hip, and took out a tubular device that had a small slit on the side and near the top. She walked over to Sunstreaker, and Harmony followed, curious. As she watched, a wide beam of golden light streamed out from the device, and Battle Star moved it over Sunstreaker's injuries. Wherever the beam passed over, the armor regenerated, and the circuitry returned to normal. The wound from where he had been impaled upon that jagged shard of metal closed up, and Sunstreaker's arm was fixed as well. Energon stopped leaking from his mouth, and when Harmony looked at the screen with his vital signs, they were getting stronger. Soon, Battle Star had Ratchet flip Sunny onto his back, and she used the device to close up the rest of the injury from being impaled. Soon, Sunny's optics flickered on, and he slowly sat up.

"Sunny! You're all right!" Harmony threw her arms around him, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return. Harmony looked up at Battle Star, and mouthed, " _Thank you._ " Battle Star smiled, and nodded. She moved on to where Jazz was, and saw him feeling around the medical berth, trying to find something. Battle Star swiftly repaired his injuries, and regenerated his optic visor.

"Battle Star! You're here!" Jazz smiled largely, and Battle Star couldn't help smiling back.

"Of COURSE I'm here, silly! You don't think I would just let a fellow Autobot die, would you?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't." Jazz looked ecstatic to see her, and it made Battle Star get a warm feeling inside. She helped Jazz get off of the medical berth, and when she looked around, Sunny and the femme were gone.

"Who was that femme that I met when I arrived?"

"My sister, Harmony." Jazz and Battle Star walked down the corridors to the rec room. When they arrived, they saw Harmony and Sunstreaker already there, laughing and having some energon to drink. Jazz smiled, happy that his sister had found someone that she loved as much as she loved her own brother.

"Jazz, I didn't know you had a sister." Battle Star looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Neither did I, until about a month ago, during my vacation on Cybertron." Jazz smiled at the memory.

* * *

The stars were out in splendor that night. Harmony sat in the clearing, letting soothing Earth music play from the speakers on her hips, as she watched the stars. Soon, she was surprised by a yellow hand on hers, and she looked to her right to see Sunstreaker sitting beside her, also looking at the stars. She smiled, and looked at the stars again, leaning against him. From the entrance to the Ark, two Autobots silently watched the pair as they stood in a companionable silence. Their whispers were inaudible to the couple in the starlight.

"Battle Star, I never thought that I would ever see either of them so happy." Jazz would have had tears on his face if he had the ability to shed them.

"I am happy for your sister. I am also happy for you, because I know for a fact that seeing your siblings happy will make you happy. I know it from experience." Battle Star watched the two Autobots in the starlight with a happy gaze. Behind them, another mech, this one red, came up to watch as well.

"I am happy for my brother, I really am." Sideswipe looked on with a tremble in his voice. He was still shaken by the experience of feeling his brother so close to death. Now, he was recovering somewhat, aided by the sight of his brother alive and well and happy.

"Sides, are you all right?" Jazz looked at the red Autobot worriedly. He had heard of what had happened to Sideswipe when Sunny had gotten injured. He had been writhing on the floor of his quarters, clutching his chest when his spark was fluctuating. The fluctuations, it was found, were caused by the link between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, because they were split-spark twins. That usually meant if one died, the other did as well.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Sideswipe then turned and walked back towards his quarters.

The other two Autobots in the entryway soon turned and went to the rec room, leaving the couple alone under the stars.

"Sunny, I was so worried about you when I found you hurt and impaled on that shard of metal. You were barely alive." Harmony rested her head against his shoulder, and held his left hand in both of hers.

"I know you must have been worried. If you were the one hurt, I wouldn't have known what to do." He bent his head down, and kissed her lightly in the middle of the crest on her forehead. She made a light, happy sound in her engine, and she leaned against him more.

"I love you, you know that? I wouldn't know what to do without you if I didn't have my brother." Harmony kept playing soft music through the speakers on her hips, and they were both caught up in their love for each other.

"I love you too, Harmony." It felt so good to say her name. Her name alone sounded like music to him, and pretty soon they were standing up and dancing slowly in the starlight. Harmony was beautiful and elegant, dancing gracefully in time with the music, and Sunstreaker danced well too. To Harmony's optic visor, he was handsome and strong, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him always. The music played on, and they danced all through the night, until they stood swaying in each other's arms. When the first streak of light announcing the dawn came over the horizon, they went inside, and went to the rec room. Harmony retracted the speakers she had been using to play her music, and they walked hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Harmony and Sunstreaker lived together in Iacon tower. Three months had passed since they had become spark mates, and they were happy together. Sideswipe also lived with them, and he liked seeing his brother and sister-in-law together, always happy.

"Sideswipe! Could you go to give a message to Jazz, please?" Harmony's melodic voice rang out in the room where Sideswipe was sitting, and he just couldn't say no.

"Sure." He took the datapad with the message on it, and headed to where Jazz and Battle Star shared quarters. Jazz and Battle Star had also become spark mates, and Sideswipe was happy for them too. He knocked on their door, and it opened to reveal a smiling Jazz standing at the door. "Jazz, I have a message for you from your sister." He handed him the datapad, and left.

 _I wonder if either of them are thinking about getting a sparkling._ Sideswipe then wondered if any of them even knew how to make the Vector keys to gain a new spark for a sparkling. Oh, well. That time will come when it comes. For now, he was just glad to have a growing family.


End file.
